trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ранг Мастерства
thumb|250px|Эффект при достижении нового уровня мастерства Ранг Мастерства (Mastery Rank) is a type of level achieved by adding new unlockable items to the collection, as well as increasing character level. There are two types of Mastery Ranks, Trove and Geode Mastery ranks and each item obtained from their corresponding areas will gain mastery for that location. Different items grant different numbers of Mastery Points with some granting both Trove and Geode Mastery points. 25 points are required to achieve levels 1-5, 50 points are required for levels 6-10, 75 points are required for levels 10-20, 100 points are required for levels 21 through 300, and for levels 301+ the points required is half the next mastery rank (e.g. leveling up to Mastery 301 will require 151 Mastery Points, and leveling to Mastery 302 will require 152 Mastery Points). See the chart below for more details on points required/accumulated for each rank. Both mastery ranks and rewards are visible in the third tab of the Character Sheet. Players can also use the command ''/mastery'' to check their individual/total collected mastery points. Every Trove Mastery Rank achieved will give the player 0.5% Maximum Health, 0.15% Damage, and 2 Power Rank, for a total of 300% Maximum Health, 90% Damage, and 1,200 Power Rank at level 600. Additionally, certain ranks will grant various rewards when unlocked. Items granted by mastery leveling will not give additional Mastery Points. Trove Mastery is uncapped but as far as collectible rewards, the final reward is granted at 700 (that being the dragon Valkartzer, Dragon Magrider). Going anywhere beyond level 701 will only grant the additional stats given upon every level but do not grant any additional rewards (items, collectibles, etc.), however more rewards will be added through additional updates. The amount of mastery that is displayed that players can achieve (although this cannot currently be obtained) is at 1,000 Mastery Rank, but infinite levels can be obtained until the player has collected every item in the game. Leaderboards allow players to recieve a a variety of name colors depending on which leaderboards they participate in. Here are the different rewards for each type of rank: *Yellow/Gold name: 2,000 of players who have the highest accumulated Trove Mastery points *Blue name: 2,000 of players who have the highest accumulated Geode Mastery points *Orange name: 2,000 of players who have the highest accumulated Total Mastery points between both Trove and Geode Mastery. Earning Mastery Sigil The appearance of a player's sigil is based on their current Power Rank and Mastery Rank. Shield The shield of the sigil changes based on the player's Power Rank. Wings The wings of the sigil are based on the player's Total Mastery Rank (Trove + Geode Mastery). Trove Mastery Levels :This list only displays up to Mastery Rank 600 (700 in PTS) as it is not currently possible to obtain enough Mastery Points to reach higher ranks, and they do not currently have any set rewards except for stat boosts. Geode Mastery Levels Категория:Гайды